


Five Times Sharon Raydor Fired her Gun

by grrriliketigers



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: 5 Times, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Sharon used her glock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for gameofcards on livejournal | go team spades!

The first time Sharon discharged her weapon she spent an hour sitting in the shower, crying until she couldn’t anymore. 

Jackson didn’t get it. He stood there in the bathroom judging her under the guise of trying to help her through it. He gave up on her and went to bed after twenty minutes. 

She’d only been on the job for three months and she and her partner had chased a kid into an alley. He’d put his hands up but grabbed his gun when her partner advanced to cuff him. Her partner was winged in the bicep; Sharon aimed and hit the kid in the shoulder. 

The shot was a through and through and he was recovering just fine but knowing that she had actually shot someone was very upsetting. 

She had planned to tell Jackson that she was pregnant that night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time she discharged her weapon she’d just returned to active duty after maternity leave and a three-week stint riding a desk. 

She and her new partner responded to a home invasion 911 call and one of the perps rushed her to flee out the door and Sharon’s gun went off when they were both on the floor. 

Sharon’s heart sank. “Are you hit? Are you hit?” She repeated desperately, her ears ringing. 

The perp jumped up, only to be caught by her partner and Sharon discovered the bullet hole in the wall and heaved a sigh of relief


	3. Chapter 3

The third time was after she’d made Lieutenant. She was in Internal Affairs and her captain was processing an officer’s statement when he decided that he didn’t want to be judged on his actions. He saw the writing on the wall, knew that he was in truly deep shit and decided he didn’t want to go down like that. 

He’d pulled his gun, pointed it at her captain and everyone in the room hit the decks, hiding behind their desks. 

Sharon peeked out around the desk, watching her captain trying to talk the young man down. The officer was clearly agitated and panicking and it didn’t look good. Sharon unclipped her gun and waited a moment, confident he hadn’t heard her. 

She pulled her weapon out slowly, keeping an eye on the officer. Sharon pointed up and squeezed the trigger. 

The lightbulb above the officer’s head shattered, causing him to flinch and duck, allowing her captain to tackle and subdue him.


	4. Chapter 4

The fourth time she was Captain and she and two of her lieutenants were taking cover at a scene along with two beat cops who had fired upon and killed two young latino kids with gang ties. The boys’ gang apparently was not impressed with how Internal Affairs was dealing with the situation and they’d opened fire. 

“I don’t have the shot, Captain!” Lieutenant Anderson called. 

“Me neither.” Officer Doyle said, voice shaking. 

Sharon looked dolefully across the open space to her car, where she had a beanbag gun. They’d called in for backup but Sharon was the ranking officer on the scene and she had a responsibility to the other officers. 

Keeping her gun steady and pointed at the shooter who had cover behind a tree. “Listen to me!” Sharon shouted, the shooter’s eyes darted to her for a moment before back to the uniformed officers. 

“My name is Captain Raydor of the LAPD, Internal Affairs Division. I have the shot and I will take it if you do not stand down!” 

The shooter showed hesitation but didn’t move. 

“We are here investigating these two officers because whenever _anyone_ gets shot it gets _investigated_.” 

“There ain’t gonna be no justice for my boys!” The shooter protested. 

“Yes, there is.” Sharon insisted. “I am here to make sure that happens. Put your weapon down. No one is hurt yet, this doesn’t have to get any worse.” 

“Yeah, it does.” He ground his teeth. “If you want me to stop, you gotta take me out yourself.” 

He turned to her hiding spot and started squeezing off rounds. 

“I have the shot!” Sharon yelled again, “stop shooting or I’ll take it!” 

“Take it, bitch! Take it!” He screamed, continuing to shoot. 

Sharon took her first shot and hit him in right shoulder. He cried out but didn’t stop firing. She took her second shot and hit the gun as one of his bullets winged along her bicep. 

“Oh… _fuck_.” Sharon dropped down, clutching her arm. 

“Captain!” 

“I’m fine. I’m fine.” She panted. “How’s the kid?” 

The sound of approaching sirens loomed on the horizon. “Dropped his gun.” Anderson answered. “Clutching his shoulder.” 

“Can you get to him?” Sharon called, standing back up to get a visual on the kid. 

Three squad cars pulled up, bathing the scene in red and blue. The cops opened their doors, taking cover behind them and pointing between the door and the car. Sharon pushed herself up, looking back across to the shooter. He was still standing, blood spreading through his shirt around the bullet wound in his shoulder. 

He turned to the newly arrived cops and took a step forward and the cops started to shoot. 

“ _No!_ ” Sharon screamed, horrified.


	5. Chapter 5

The fifth – and Sharon hoped the last – time she fired her gun she was looking down the barrel at Phillip Stroh. 

He’s been in this situation before. Pinned against cabinets by a policewoman in her kitchen. He wasn’t afraid. He hadn’t been with Brenda either. Brenda _hated_ him, she had it out for him, she _wanted_ him dead – but she couldn’t do it. 

This bitch couldn’t do it either. 

She reminded him of his mother, for fuck’s sake. Where Brenda was a fiery little spitfire this woman was prim and proper. She was tightlipped, clean lined and dressed in Armani slacks. 

He started to lower his hands, sickeningly smug grin tugging at his lips. 

“Keep your hands up.” Sharon growled. 

“Yeah, or what?” He chuckled, starting to stand. 

“You know perfectly well ‘or what.’” Sharon sneered, cocking the hammer of the gun. 

“Come on, Brenda Leigh Johnson couldn’t shoot me, you expect me to believe _you_ \-- ”

Sharon squeezed the trigger and shot him in his right shoulder. 

“I don’t give a flying fuck what you believe.” 

Stroh slammed back against the counter with the force of the bullet and he stared at her in shock. _That wiped that insufferable arrogance off his face_ … 

A dog in an apartment somewhere nearby began to bark. 

Sharon took a single step back. “You’re not giving up that easily, are you? Straighten up.” 

“And fly right?” He chuckled but it lacked humor. He took a step toward her and she took another step back. His confidence was beginning to return. His lip curled in a grin. “What’s the matter?”

Slowly she took one last step back and he took his next one toward her solidly, ignoring the throbbing pain in his arm. “Losing your nerve, _Sharon_?”

“I just need the bullet trajectory to look like you were coming at me.” She shrugged and shoved the muzzle of the gun roughly against his chest. She watched the color drain out of his face. 

“You are never going to hurt my son again.” She whispered as she pulled the trigger.


End file.
